darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Ja Ja Jabba
}} '''Ja Ja Jabba' was a hip-hop song written and performed by The Notorious J.D.T, infamous gangster, rapper, gangster-rapper, and model. It also featured the talents of Puff Bibby and female Twi'lek group, The Power Converters. It was released posthumously after Jabba Smalls death in 4 ABY. Lyrics Uh, uh, uh, Boska Hah, slimier than your average Tiure Bite heads off frogs; Huttas don't think poodoo stink Twi’Lek dancers, my Dune Sea players C-nite for my smugglers in Eisley Dead right, if they head right, Jabba there every night Jabba been slimy since days of the Ruusan Never lose, always choose to, bruise fools who do something to us, talk gets to us Girls dance for us, forced to do us, screw us. Who us? Yeah, Jabba and Bib (ho ho ho ho) Close like Chewie and Han, the Ul-wan. You better please me or I will eat thee, S.B.C. (Take that, take that, take that, ho ho!) Bounty every debtee easily, busily. Recently Hutta rivals ain't saying nothing (Nobata) So I just speak my piece, (Boska) keep the peace. Corellians with the Falcon piece (that’s you Han), ain’t my peep Packing, asking who want it, you got it; Hutta flaunt it That ‘tooine poodoo; we're on it. Jabba Jabba Jabba can't you see Sometimes your words just hypnotize me And I just love your fleshy waist '' ''Guess that's why you the boss, and we’re just slaves (uh) Jabba Jabba Jabba (uh-huh) can't you see (uh) Sometimes your words just hypnotize me (hypno toad) And I just love your fleshy waist (uh-huh) Guess that's why you the boss, and we’re just slaves (hah) I put Oola in my palace to dance for me (uh-huh) Mos Espa, ‘tooine prefer Whipy-D (that's right) All Eisley hoes, dough and Nerf fo sho (Boska) Every cutie wit a booty bought a Wookiee (haaaaah!) Now who's the real dookie, meaning who's really the poodoo Other Huttas ain’t rich, Prince Xizor is a bitch On the speeder, X-wing, sixty and five Turretproof glass tints if I want some ass Gonna blast, shoot first, ask questions last That's how most of these so-called gangsters pass At last, a Hutta rappin bout bounties and broads Twi-Lek bras, Jawa crawls, sex on an expensive barge I still leave you in the Sarlacc Palace paid for, no barge payment At my arraignment, note for the plantiff Leia’s tied up in a my palace basement (shh) Face it, not guilty, that's how I stay slimy (not guilty) Richer than Palpy, till you Jedi come on the sly Jabba Jabba Jabba can't you see Sometimes your words just hypnotize me And I just love your fleshy waist '' ''Guess that's why you the boss, and we’re just slaves (uh) Jabba Jabba Jabba (uh-huh) can't you see (uh) Sometimes your words just hypnotize me (hip to) And I just love your fleshy waist (uh-huh) Guess that's why you the boss, and we’re just slaves (hah) I can fill my belly with frogs you see (I can fill me) S. B. Crumb, my barge go, one sixty, swiftly Wreck it buy a new one Rebellion run run run, Corellian run run I know you sick of this, name brand Hutta with flows girls; say he's sweet like Ashoka So get with this Hutta, it's easy Slave girl here's a pen, call me round ten Come through, have sex on carpet that’s walking(that's right) Come up to your cage, hit you while you dancing (uh) for certain, Jabba freaking, not speaking Leave that head bleeding, go rancor go! Tell Organa, she uh-gonna, be my slave girl now Hit ‘em wit the force like Obi; go me! Watch me play like Gobi, major character total-ly Where the Solo? Show me, Boba... (say what, Boba?) Jabba Jabba Jabba can't you see Sometimes your words just hypnotize me And I just love your fleshy waist '' ''Guess that's why you the boss, and we’re just slaves (uh) Jabba Jabba Jabba (uh-huh) can't you see (uh) Sometimes your words just hypnotize me (hypno toad) And I just love your fleshy waist (uh-huh) Guess that's why you the boss, and we’re just slaves (hah) Jabba Jabba Jabba can't you see Sometimes your words just hypnotize me And I just love your fleshy waist Guess that's why you the boss, and we’re just slaves (uh) Jabba Jabba Jabba (uh-huh) can't you see (uh) Sometimes your words just hypnotize me (hip to) And I just love your fleshy waist (uh-huh) Guess that's why you the boss, and we’re just slaves (hah) Jabba Jabba Jabba (uh-huh) can't you see (uh) Sometimes your words just hypnotize me (hypno toad) And I just love your fleshy waist (uh-huh) Guess that's why you the boss, and we’re just slaves (hah) fades Category:Songs